As Kids sees it
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: Eragon met Arya before, he was certain of it! When Eragon was 6, Selena brought him to Ellesmera to meet Islanzadi, her best friend. There, he met Arya and formed one of the deepest friendships the world would ever know. AUAUAU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Eragon and Arya meets as kids and again in the dreams. What was going through Eragon's mind?

A/N: Just a little fic to keep me going after the disasterous attempt to write Draconious. Will be updated sometime in October (Draconious) ...

* * *

Eragon pouted as he slumped heavily on the chair. Mom was going to bring him to Ellesméra or some place like that because she wanted to visit some person called Islanza… whatever. He can't pronounce that name.

'I don't want to go to Ellesméra!' he thought petulantly to himself.

Eragon's 6-year old mind could not comprehend the need to go to such a far place to visit someone. Why do I have to do this? He thought angrily to himself.

"Because you are my only child. And I don't wish to go alone," Selena replied, walking into Eragon's room.

"Mummy, it's so far!" Eragon complained loudly, crossing his arms in front of him.

Selena knelt down to Eragon's level, "I know, little one. But this is important to mummy, okay? I miss my friends.

Eragon pondered this for a moment, "Okay, mummy," he finally said.

Selena smiled, a faint tinge of sadness in her eyes, "You are good boy, Eragon. Who knows, you may make a friend there!"

Selena laughed at the look of horror on Eragon's face.

"Mummy! I don't need any friends! I'm happy with you already." Eragon frowned, why does his mummy always forces him to make friends?

"Whatever you say, little one, whatever you say. Now, have you packed?" she asked, with mock-sternness in her voice.

Eragon grinned toothily at his mother, "Yes, have you packed mummy?" he asked in return.

Selena nodded. "So can we go now, mummy?" he asked excitedly, bouncing on the bed.

Selena ruffled her son's hair, "sure. Get your things and we could go!"

Eragon laughed happily, picking up his packed bag. He rushed out of the house, skidding to a stop at where the horse was tethered. Selena walked out calmly after a moment, clutching several bags in her hand. Carefully, she placed them in the saddlebags, before lifting herself and Eragon up onto the horse.

"Are you ready?" she asked Eragon, kissing his brownish hair.

Eragon nodded, his eyes full of wonder. He had never sat on a horse before, as his mother had always forbidden him to go anywhere near the stables.

Selena smiled briefly, before nudging the horse into a full blown gallop.

It was hours later that they finally reached the outskirts of Du Weldenvarden. Eragon was fast asleep in the saddle, and Selena was not so far behind. The horse was also about to collapse. Finally taking pity on the horse, Selena got down from the horse, leading him down a familiar path. When she was much younger, Selena had visited Ellesméra often, meeting up with her best friend, Islanzadi. She was 16 when her parents moved away from Ellesméra for some reason, causing her to lose contact with Islanzadi for many years. It was until she met the storyteller Brom, that she found out that Islanzadi was indeed still alive and had a daughter. Now, Selena was going to Ellesméra, to let both Eragon and Arya meet each other. Eragon had never set foot into Ellesméra in his whole life, and Selena thought that it would be useful for him to experience the elven culture.

Selena glanced fondly at Eragon. He looked so innocent lying there, with his cheek pressed to the horse's neck. Selena smiled fondly and ruffled his hair.

At that moment, she looked up, realizing that they had finally reached their destination: Ellesméra.

Quietly, she shook Eragon awake. Eragon started, looking around in shock. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, "Are we there yet, mummy?" he asked.

Selena nodded, tousling his hair. Eragon giggled and moved away. Both of them led the horse up to the gates. Selena watched calmly as the elf on guard sprang into attention.

"Welcome back, Selena," the elf murmured, opening the gates to let them in.

The elf took the horse, leading him to the stables, leaving selena and Eragon to move to Tialdarí halls.

"Where are we going, mummy?" Eragon asked, as Selena started to walk away, carrying the bags.

"We are going to Tialdarí hall, Eragon. Follow me," she murmured, pausing to allow him to catch up with her.

Eragon ran after his mother hurriedly, his sandy hair bouncing. The duo traveled through what seems like many cluttered trees, before emerging in front of a large palace like thing, Eragon thought.

Selena knocked the door softly, careful not to disturb anyone.

11

Islanzadi awakened blearily as she heard someone knocking on the door to Tialdarí halls. Swiftly donning her robe, she warily exited the room, careful not to disturb the small black haired girl lying on the bed.

Arya was born two years before Eragon. Her pregnancy was a difficult one, plagued by many events, one which was the death of Evandar, Islanzadi's mate. He was killed on the battlefield, in the confrontation with the forsworn. Evandar was struck down by Morzan at the last moment, dying a painful death. Islanzadi had never forgiven herself from then on.

Arya was born a few months later, knowing the identity of her father. Islanzadi had felt that it was the best for Arya not to forget her father; to remember him for the man he was. Islanzadi sighed, she hoped that whoever it was out there came in peace. She opened the door carefully; and her heart almost stopped.

There, standing with Eragon, laden with parcels, was Selena.

111

"Selena!" Islanzadi exclaimed, hugging the other woman.

"Hello to you too," Selena murmured, a faint smile playing around her lips.

Eragon stepped closer to his mother. Who is this weird woman? He thought. Why are her ears so pointy?

"Mummy?" Eragon asked, "who is this?", he asked, tugging on Selena's sleeve.

Selena smiled down at Eragon, "she's Islanzadi, my friend."

Eragon let out a small 'ooh' of understanding.

"Come in, let me get you a room," Islanzadi murmured, taking some of the parcels in Selena's hand.

Selena smiled thankfully, letting her take some of the parcels, before following Islanzadi inside, careful to lock the doors firmly behind her.

11

Selena lay on the huge bed; hand over her eyes. She was tired. And Eragon did not help at all.

The said boy was now curled up beside Selena, chest rising ever so slowly in the steady patterns of sleep. Selena glanced at him fondly. There would be more time the next morning, she thought, now is the time to sleep.

With a soft sigh, Selena turned to her side, praying for sleep to take her.

Islanzadi reentered the room tiredly. Glancing over at Arya, she was satisfied to see that she had not woken up just yet. Removing her robe, Islanzadi slid carefully into the bed sheets. She could not wait for tomorrow, and the events that would follow.

22

Eragon woke up to the morning sun shining right into his eyes. Groaning slightly, he turned around, noticing that his mummy was still asleep. 'not for long!' he thought happily. Bouncing up and down on the bed, he yelled, "Mummy! It's late! Wake up!!!"

Selena frowned in her sleep as she felt the bed move violently under her. Belatedly, she realized that Eragon was up.

"Eragon! Stop bouncing…" she mumbled.

Eragon stopped immediately, "wake up, mummy. I'm hungry…" he whined.

'fine!' Selena thought, cracking open an eyelid.

Just then, the smell of freshly baked bread wafted into the room. Selena realized how hungry she was. Without waiting for a reply, she dragged Eragon out of the room, into the direction of the kitchen.

22

Two hours later, they had finished breakfast and bathed. Selena had arranged to meet with Islanzadi at her quarters soon after to catch up on what she missed. Eragon was allowed to roam anywhere in Tialdarí hall, as far as the outskirts Du Weldenvarden.

The said boy was now running happily through the trees. He always had an affinity with nature. As a child, he preferred to hang around in the forest climbing trees, rather than play with children his own age and he still did.

Eragon stopped running for a moment, looking around him in consternation. Shocked, he realized that he did not recognize where he was anymore. He was in a large clearing. Surrounding him were trees, trees and more trees.

Eragon collapsed onto the ground. What was he to do now?

* * *

A/N2: hOW WAS IT?? Review review review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I updated! ;D This marks the end of part 1. Part 2 will be up as soon as possible. i.e. June.

Thank you to: 3rd Class Rockstar 84, EragonandArya, Blue-Eyed Chica, ThePurpleRose for reviewing

* * *

Arya woke up with a start. The noticeable absence of heat next to her told her that her mother was long gone. Frowning, she stretched, before jumping out of bed. She could smell the fresh smell of bread drifting from the kitchen. Grinning to herself, she hurriedly bathed and rushed to the kitchens. The kitchens was empty save for Islanzadi and Selena sitting by the window, words falling softly from their lips. 

"Mum?" she called, not wanting to startle them.

The two women turned around, shocked at the new voice. Islanzadi relaxed immediately when she noticed that it was Arya.

"Arya, this is my friend, Selena. Selena, this is Arya." Islanzadi introduced.

Arya flushed and looked down at her feet, "Hi", she murmured shyly, the tips of her ears going red.

"Where's Eragon, mum?" Arya asked, moving to sit on her mother's lap. Opposite her, Selena smiled kindly at her.

Islanzadi glanced at Selena, puzzlement clouding her eyes.

"Where's Eragon?" she asked.

Selena shrugged, "He wanted to look at the trees, so I let him. I only let him go as far as Du Weldenvarden though."

"Mum, can I go too?" Arya asked excitedly.

She really did want to meet Eragon. There wasn't many people in Ellesméra at this time of the year, and even lesser children. Arya didn't have many friends, but she treasures those that she has a lot.

Islanzadi looked at Arya's excited look, and she gave in.

"Alright, Arya. But remember..."

The rest of her statement was lost in Arya's excited squeal, "Thank you, mum!"

Hugging her mother tight, she promised that she would come back with Eragon, before speeding off in the direction of Du Weldenvarden.

"She's such a precocious child, precocious and innocent," Selena murmured to her best friend and sworn sister.

"Yes," Islanzadi murmured in reply, "I hope she would remain innocent when the final war comes."

* * *

Eragon did not know how long did he sit there, huddled up. The sky was slowly turning dark, and the winds were getting colder. He shivered as the cold wind blew the leaves past him. _'I'm cold.'_ He thought sadly, to himself, _'no one's here.' _He let out a small sob at that. He was really lonely and cold in here, and all he wants now is to go back to Tialdari hall and snuggle up to his mother.

Eragon let out a small sob at that. His overly imaginative mind threw up various scenarios that he might go into. He thought he heard footsteps just now.

'Please, don't kill me…' he thought desperately.

Arya was skipping happily around the forest. She liked how the leaves looked on the trees, soft and green. She wandered around the forest, enjoying the shade that the trees provide. She was heading towards the meadow that she spent most of her time drawing.

As she neared the meadow, she could vaguely hear someone crying. Curiously, she stepped into the meadow, and came face to face with a young sandy haired boy sitting on the ground.

Eragon turned around hurriedly as another person approached the meadow. She was a young girl who looked a little older than he did. Eragon thought that she looked really pretty. She had sparkling green eyes and straight black hair.

"Who are you?" the girl asked, tilting her head, eying him curiously.

"I'm Eragon. What's your name?" he replied shyly, blushing, toes scuffling the grass.

Arya started, Eragon? Wasn't he the boy she was supposed to meet?

"I'm Arya. Are you staying at Tialdarí hall?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Eragon thought that she looked cute when she did that, but refrained for speaking.

Eragon nodded, confirming her suspicions. "Why?" he asked, raising his eyebrow at her, "Wait, are you Arya?" he asked.

Arya blushed again and nodded.

Eragon sighed. So this was the girl that his mother wanted him to meet. She seemed interesting enough, with her straight black hair, and the palest complexion Eragon saw so far.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded, when she noticed that Eragon was staring at her, dreamy eyed.

"What?" Eragon shouted, startled. Truth to be told, he was in awe of Arya's beauty. He had never seen another person who had pointed ears like him until now, and it amazes him. "Nothing…" he mumbled, flinching a little at the heated glare Arya sent his way.

Arya shook her head; not understanding what was Eragon doing here.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, curious. She did not understand why Eragon would be here, in the middle of the forest, obviously upset. Her heart went out to the small boy, who had been on the verge of tears.

Looking at him, she noted that he was not going to be answering her anytime soon. She crouched down, offering her hand to him, which he took gratefully.

"Come on," she whispered, "I'll bring you back."

Hand in hand, they walked back to Tialdarí hall, and to the start of a relationship that neither would ever forget and would be grateful for in the dark times to come.

The end of Part 1 .


	3. Chapter 3

-- An update at last! Tell me how you like this one. ;D Thank you to all my reviewers! F3 OMG, I am soooo sorry, I didn't notice that I did not delete and change that line! --

He woke up screaming again, the horror of his mother's death fresh in his mind. Though Eragon knew that it had been four years since that dreaded event, the memories never faded.

It was times like this when he wished that Arya was still here with him. But she's in Ellesméra, and he, in Carvahall, staying with his uncle's family. At times, he couldn't even remember how was it to spend his life in peace. Empire troops often ran through Carvahall, stealing food from the people, forcing them to live a life of darkness and fear.

Sighing, he tried to go back to sleep, to a place of bliss and ignorance. An hour later, he was screaming again, this time from a horrible nightmare that he couldn't seem to get out off.

Arya was tied down, spread eagled, to a hard slab of stone, screaming, as a whip came down mercilessly on her. There were welts all over her body, and on some parts, she could see the angry red where something burnt her.

He felt insurmountable anger at that sight. No one hits Arya, no one ever dared to. And whoever was doing it was going to pay, he vowed.

He woke up from his nightmare just then, wondering if it was real, if the events did happen. Eragon looked out of his window, sighing as he noticed that the dawn was approaching. The sky was still dark, though not without a tinge of orange in the horizon.

He smiled slightly at that sight, though his heart was still pounding vigorously, his mind still not able to erase the terrifying images of his dream. He moaned, burying his head in his hands. What was happening to him?

Sighing, he got out of bed, reaching for his tunic in the process. It was yet another day, and it was time for him to help gather the meat for the week. Taking his bow, he left the small house he shared with his cousin and his uncle, and made his way to the forest. IT was still dark, but that was the best time to hunt, especially with all the animals just starting to graze and what not.

Smirking at that thought, he started walking down the path, an arrow strung in his bow, waiting for anything, for just a sign.

Just as he spotted a deer, a bright flash of blue light erupted in the clearing; and when he opened his eyes again, he saw the deer running away, and a cool, blue egg lying in its place.


End file.
